Jack (Laugh-O-Gram shorts)
Jack is a character from the 1922 Laugh-O-Gram shorts. He is based in the character of the same name from the tale "Jack and the Beanstalk". Appearances ''Jack and the Beanstalk The traditional story, featuring Jack, his mother, the cat and the giant. Jack the Giant Killer Jack goes to a fair together with a cat, a dog and a girl named Susie. Jack and his friend are looking at a poster that is announcing a giant, saying "Giant caught in the jungle of WOOF IN POOF". Jack is trying to impress Susie with her ambition to visit the Land of the Giants. She watches as he demonstrates the strength with which he will conquer the giant. Jack and the animals get on a boat, without Susie on the boat with them. Jack made this trip to impress Susie. After the storm that was happening calms down, a sawfish approaches and cuts the boat in half. Jack and his animal friends can escape on land while the fish blinds their saw on the rock. Clearly they are in the right place, as a sign announces "This is the land of WOOF IN POOF; Danger Giants". Jack and his friends hide behind some rocks to spy on some giants who are playing golf. The giant shouts "FORE!" even before he hits the ball, and everything in sight accelerates. Then Jack arrives at a prison next to a sign saying "Giant Ville; Danger". Randomly, Susie is stuck in jail and Jack is promising to save her. The giants appear and beat Jack, but he seems to be unharmed. In fact, it is the cat and the dog that have the idea of establishing a guiding thread for the giants. Jack is very busy being chased all over the place and in and out of several holes in the ground. Finally, the cat and the dog signal to Jack about the tripwire and he takes the giants to stumble into him and fall into their destination on the cliff. An exact number of giant sharks appear from the water to swallow the giants. Then the animals bring an elephant that helps them rescue Susie and take everyone on their way. Susie is finally in love with Jack and they kiss as they pull away from the tusks of the elephant. Unfortunately, this whole story was just a story Jack was telling Susie when we got back to the opening scene, with Susie saying "You'll have to do better than that!" The last part of the movie involves another kid coming in and bringing some flowers to Susie, and she goes out with him. Frustrated, Jack falls to the ground and throws himself out while his animal friends try to revive him. Puss in Boots In a split from the original story, the titled cat helps Jack win the heart of the Princess by enlisting him in a bullfight. Cinderella'' The traditional story with Cinderella as a 1920's flapper, featuring Susie (as Cinderella), Jack (as the Prince), and Julius the Cat. Gallery Ef526375bc2acd402ed35f2e5e28aa62--jack-and-the-beanstalk-walt-disney.jpg Tumblr n5wmmxVs7D1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Cinderella 3large.jpg Cinderella 7large.jpg Puss in boots 3large.jpg Puss in boots 4large.jpg Puss in boots 5large.jpg Puss in boots 6large.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Disney characters